The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 May 2018
00:19:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:19:38 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:20:11 Hey Mess! o/ 00:22:38 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:57 wb Falco! o/ 00:23:12 Hey (Robin) 00:24:38 Sorry I was off chat for a bit, I was editing pages on the RuPaul's Drag Race wiki as a lot of pages, mainly for the queens from foreign versions of the show had very little info on the pages. 00:25:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:26:57 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:28:57 That's alright. 00:33:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:33:54 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:35:25 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:35:53 Hey Q (Robin) 00:36:40 Hi 00:36:56 HELLO. 00:36:58 Shit. 00:37:00 *Hello 00:37:02 lol 00:37:20 -!- Bob Hartington has joined Special:Chat 00:37:41 Oh 00:39:06 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:39:06 Hey Bob (Robin) 00:39:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:40:33 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99 00:41:17 Hey Bob and Q! O/ 00:42:20 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:42:44 Staff chat for this? 00:43:22 ? 00:43:28 Except for Bob 00:45:14 Brb. 00:47:06 You will have to moderate each other 00:48:01 Sadly, 00:48:06 South and I already do. 00:48:18 what 00:48:20 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:49:46 We already moderate the others. 00:49:46 And sometimes we moderate each other. 00:49:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:28 Since everyone here is a TDL staff member except me, 00:50:41 I shall be in charge RN 00:50:52 10/10 logic. 00:51:01 True. 00:51:04 Minority rule, so to say. 00:51:57 Sadly, 00:52:01 We will crush HNB. 00:52:13 Incorrect 00:52:52 In Soviet Russia, users rule TDL staff members 00:53:02 I am sorry, 00:53:05 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:53:14 But we do not have a ru. version. 00:53:20 It's not Soviet Russia though, as Soviet Russia doesn't exist anymore 00:53:25 Make it, TKF 00:53:28 Sadly, 00:53:35 Sadly, 00:53:35 They do. 00:53:35 Just a different term now. 00:53:44 TKF is correct 00:55:11 Sadly, I am. 00:55:38 Sadly, 00:56:12 Sadly, 00:56:17 My rule over TDL chat as of now - 6:07 shall not be questioned 00:56:27 I annoyed the hell out of Aii by saying "Sadly" in every sentence this morning. (rofl) 00:56:37 Bob, but you are unable to kick or ban though 00:56:44 Why!, TKF 00:56:47 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:56:51 Why what? 00:56:59 You do not know for sure, FL99 00:57:03 wb South! o/ 00:57:14 You can't as you don't have chat mod or up 00:57:17 WHy did you annoy Ms. huan!, TKF 00:57:27 Korra do you have an answer to the question on CC? 00:57:48 I don't, other than what you suggested already. 00:58:11 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:58:45 What is the question on CC, Q 00:58:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:59:15 Head out. 00:59:17 \o 01:00:32 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:00:59 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:02:01 HE headed ouT 01:04:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:04:47 I hath cast my ballot. 01:07:18 O' Ferry, 01:07:20 O' Ferry, 01:07:26 Hath you cast a ballot? 01:07:38 Indeed I have. 01:07:41 A standard ballot, 01:07:47 Nothing of relative significance. 01:08:11 Let us check, O' Ferry. 01:08:30 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:10:55 He has done it, guys. 01:11:00 O' Ferry cast his vote. 01:11:06 True. 01:11:50 With this being the last vote probably, seems no one will go. 01:11:57 It was truly a close one for Jamesb1 however. 01:12:12 Yeah. 01:12:37 Jamesb1: 5 support, 3 neutral, 4 oppose votes. 01:12:52 So our Jamesb1 survived. 01:13:07 I always thought it was a percentage you needed myself. 01:13:09 That was almost uncalled for 01:13:18 What was? 01:13:53 It doesn't matter 01:14:02 Whoops, 01:14:09 For FLB99 I meant to put neutral. 01:14:14 Oh. 01:14:22 "Though, he did do some work during the comrades project, so I will let him off with a neutral." yea whoops 01:18:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:26:38 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:27:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:27:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:27:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:28:38 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:29:43 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:30:11 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:30:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:31:55 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:32:48 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:33:01 It was then O' Ferry realized he was late. 01:35:02 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:41:55 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 01:43:13 wb Ferry and hey Rick! o/ 01:55:47 I appreciate it. 02:05:48 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:07:32 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:08:01 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:08:08 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:08:53 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:12:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:12:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:12:52 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:13:00 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:13:03 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:13:41 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 02:14:11 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:16:23 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:16:34 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:16:56 wb South! o/ 02:17:12 Appreciate it 02:17:42 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:14 Oh. 01:14 "Though, he did do some work during the comrades project, so I will let him off with a neutral." yea whoops 01:14 01:32 It was then O' Ferry realized he was late. 01:43 wb Ferry and hey Rick! o/ 01:55 I appreciate it. 02:16 wb South! o/ 02:17 Appreciate it 02:33 What can we do to improve TDL? :P 02:37 By making its' chat ACTIVe 03:13 hi 02:26:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:28:41 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 02:29:23 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:29:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:29:50 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:33:30 What can we do to improve TDL? :P 02:34:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:34:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:35:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:36:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:36:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:37:14 By making its' chat ACTIVe 02:37:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:42:44 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:42:49 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:45:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:50:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:51:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:53:29 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:32:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:35:22 Yawn. 03:37:02 What's up? 03:37:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 03:37:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 03:37:40 Nm, tired and Discord is lagging. 03:38:26 -!- Bob Hartington has joined Special:Chat 04:12:18 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:12:27 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:13:14 Wow. Is Korra still here or has chat glitched? 04:13:28 Hmm. I'll have to say that he's still here. 04:13:33 Perhaps. 04:13:43 I'm not even going to bother checking chat from the outside. 04:13:48 Not if he's also in CCC. 04:13:58 Wtf, I'm right here. 04:14:00 And that he's responded, lol. 04:14:02 I know. 04:14:11 Lol. 04:14:32 I saw "Perhaps" but decided to finish what I was going to say anyway. 04:14:44 Ah. 04:15:42 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:15:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:16:07 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:16:21 Where is Korra? c: 04:16:47 Aii! o/ 04:16:52 Hello. ^^ 04:16:59 Oh yeah, we created a doppelganger of him. 04:17:13 Aii! <3 04:17:16 Wait, what? 04:17:18 lol. 04:17:20 Interesting, Syde. 04:17:25 Aii. ;;; - ;;; 04:17:46 So, where is this Korra's doppelganger? c: 04:17:53 Since Aii asked where he was which implied that he wasn't here when he was, so I was inspired to pretend that there must have been a clone of him. 04:17:57 Aii. ;;; - ;;; 04:18:09 Ah, there is Korra's doppelganger. 04:18:32 Aii. ;( 04:18:42 < 3 c: 04:19:20 ; - ; 04:28:48 Why is Korra in chat but not Discord? 04:28 Why is Korra in chat but not Discord? 04:32 I guess that's something that I'll never find out. :P 04:39 It's not loading, lag. 04:39 I gtg anyways. 04:39 o/ 04:40 Aii is in charge. 04:40 She's not here though. 04:40 She's still in charge. ;) 04:40 A ghost is in charge? :O 04:40 Sure. 2018 05 24